Recently, we have published that the HHV-6 genome and two subgenomic clones, pZVH14 and pZVB70 can fully transform NIH 3T3 cells and the transformed cells can produce tumors in nude mice. We have also published that these tumor cells are tumorigenic in immunocompetent NIH Swiss mice (outbred) and tumor specific TIL can be generated from the HHV-6 genomic DNA induced tumors. However, TIL from the subgenomic clone, pZVH14 DNA induced tumors lacked the tumor specific lytic capability. The Swiss mice derived tumors demonstrated metastatic potential. Further studies are in progress to confirm this metastatic property. Current studies are also focused on identifying if any HHV-6 specific antigen is responsible for tumorigenesis. Tumorigenesis experiments will be performed using inbred mice in order to generate antigen specific TIL and to identify the tumor antigen.